A Girl Story
by Isuzu Sohma
Summary: Trunks gets a make-over, and is now one of the gals! T/M U/P G/B, some T/P. R&R please! CHAPTER 4 UP!!
1. What Do You Wanna Do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT, end of story. Well, not the story, story! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ A Girl Story  
  
"I'm bored, Bra;" Marron moaned.  
  
"Me too;" Pan said drowzy.  
  
"Me three;" Bra said.  
  
"Wha'da you wanna do?," Bra asked.  
  
"I don't know, wha'da you wanna do?," Marron said to Pan.  
  
"STOP IT!!! THIS IS DRIVING ME NUTTY BARZ!," Pan yelled.  
  
Marron and Bra were surprised by her out burst.  
  
"Wow;" Marron said plainly.  
  
Then Pan thought of a GREAT idea!  
  
"Let's go on an adventure!," she said.  
  
"What kind?," Bra and Marron said at the same time.  
  
Pan smirked, then said, "Let's go to Mirai Trunks' time!"  
  
Bra was wicked shocked, she went pale really quick.  
  
"THAT'S YOUR IDEA?! THAT SOUNDS, great," Bra said.  
  
"Well Maz, wha'da bout you?," Pan asked.  
  
"Let's do it!," she replied with excitment.  
  
Trunks overheard this and bardged in.  
  
"NO WAY!!!! UH UH!!!! You gals are NOT going to the Mirai Timeline!," he yelled.  
  
"WHY?!," Bra said getting more mad than Bulma.  
  
"Because! You'll mess up time, just for a jolly ol' time!," he said.  
  
"I wanted an adventure;" Marron pouted.  
  
"ME TOO!," Pan said giving her sad puppy-dog-pout-face straight to Trunks.  
  
"No............," he said.  
  
"I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!!!! IF I DON'T, I'M GONNA START GROWING GREY HAIRS!!," Marron shouted.  
  
"ME TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!," Pan yelled.  
  
Trunks sweatdropped.  
  
"I have something for you to do Marron!," Bulma said as she came im the room with a grin.  
  
"What, Mrs. Briefs?," the blonde asked.  
  
"TAKE TRUNKS OUT ON A DATE!!!," Bulma said.  
  
Marron fell down unconsious.  
  
"MOM!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!," Trunks begged.  
  
Bulma just laughed on her way out.  
  
"That's a good idea Trunks! Take Mazzy out!," Bra smiled.  
  
"Not you too Bra! Pan, you're on my side, right?," Trunks asked.  
  
"WRONG!," Pan smiled, then she and Bra both laughed while Marron was still out cold.  
  
Bra smiled her devil smile.  
  
"Oh Trunks.................come here!," Bra said slowly walking over to her brother.  
  
"BRA!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!! DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME!!!!!!!," Trunks screamed.  
  
Then Goten came in, he knew what was up, and pushed Trunks into Bra's arms.  
  
"Thanks Raven!," Bra said to Goten flirtish.  
  
Goten blushed with a smile and nodded.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
What's Bra gonna do to poor Trunks? I want a nice amount of reviews (good reviews) if I'm gonna post another chapter!!!! 


	2. Trunks Is One Of The Girls Now!

Disclaimer: Me no own Dragon Ball/Z/GT, so you no sue.  
  
Panny-Chan: Oh! Thank you! Even one good review is good enough for me to update ASAP! Here ya go! ^_^ I hope you and all enjoy it! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Chapter Two: Trunks is One of the Girls now! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Trunks knew EXACTLY what his sister was thinking, he hated it!  
  
"SIT DOWN!!! SIT TRUNKS!!!!! COME ON!!! BE A MAN ABOUT IT!," Bra yelled trying to pull Trunks into a chair.  
  
"NO WAY!!!! GOTEN!!!!! HELP!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!," Trunks pleaded.  
  
"No way Trunks! After what you said to Paresu about me! You deserve this!," Goten yelled.  
  
"IT WAS A DANG JOKE YOU BIG MAMA'S BOY!!!!," Trunks insulted.  
  
"THAT IS IT!!!!," Goten yelled, he walked over to Bra HELPING her get Trunks down, then Pan helped.  
  
"What should be the main color Bra?," Pan asked.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmm, how about will temporarily dye his hair my color blue! WE'LL GET MY MOM'S OLD CLOTHES!!!! HAHA!!!," Bra said proud while tieing Trunks up in the chair. Marron finally woke up.  
  
"What's going on Bra? Pan? GOTEN?," Marron said looking at them all getting the dye ready for a struggling Trunks.  
  
"Oh my gosh!!!! WHAT CAN I DO TO HELP!?," Marron said with a huge smile.  
  
"Go to my Mom and ask her for her old clothes that would fit and look good on Trunks;" Bra said with a smirk.  
  
"OKAY!," Marron said heading off to Bulma.  
  
"YOU'RE DOING WHAT TO TRUNKS?!," Bulma said surprised.  
  
"Yep, we're turning Trunks into a gal!," Marron smiled.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm, which outfit would get Trunks' girlish side out? Ummmmmm, uh, OH YEA! THIS ONE ODD TO DO THE TRICK!," Bulma smiled giving Marron the outfit she wore when Frieza-Bot landed on earth and when she met Mirai Trunks, and also fell in love with Vegeta. It was a red-orange type of dress with black lines. And a matching light orange mini vest to go with it.  
  
"It's perfect! Thank you Mrs. Briefs!," Marron exclaimed.  
  
"Please Marron, call me Bulma!," Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh, okay Mrs. Briefs!," Marron said heading into Bra's room with the outfit.  
  
"Am I really THAT old?," Bulma asked herself.  
  
~*~back in Bra's room~*~  
  
"Goten, I'm NEVER forgiving you for this!," Trunks said.  
  
"Big whoop!," Goten said putting more dye into Trunks' hair.  
  
When Marron came in, she almost fell on the floor laughing!  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!! W-w-w-what did the do to you Trunks?!," Marron laughed. Trunks had a green face-mask with the orignal ciucumber eye covers and his hair was smothered in blue dye.  
  
"Nothing that I want to do, Pig-tailed wonder;" he said.  
  
"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!! STUPID PURPLE HAIRED WONDER!!!," Marron yelled getting angry like Juuhachigou.  
  
"DUMB BLONDE!!! DON'T EVER CALL A TRUE SAIYAN THAT!!! Nose-less wonder;" Trunks tried to smirk but he couldn't because the mask hardened his face up.  
  
"THAT WAS WHEN I WAS A MERE CHILD!!!!! ERRRRRRR!!!!!," Marron screamed at him, she was so mad, he and Goten felt her Ki go up so much, she almost turned Super Saiyan, but she couldn't since she was only 1/2 human, 1/2 android.  
  
~*~*~*~*~At the end of Trunks' makeover~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ohh, Trunks, what a girl you are!," Bra laughed.  
  
"Oh Trunks, your Mother is gonna be so proud that she now has 2 daughters!," Pan giggled.  
  
"Hey Trunks, wanna go out sometime?," Goten joked.  
  
"Oh, it's Bulma the second!," Marron laughed.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!," Trunks yelled almost going Super Saiyan.  
  
Trunks was wearing Bulma's dress that only went down to his knees. He was wearing Bulma's boots that she wore with that outfit. He was wearing an Infa Red lipstick with a coat of shiney gloss over it. He wore a light pink blush and his eye-shadow was a dark blue. He wore black eye-liner with a drak mascara. His hair was the color of Bra and Bulma's.  
  
"Let's ALL go shopping now!," Bra said handing her 'sister' a purse.  
  
"NO!!!!!! NO WAY!!!," Trunks yelled.  
  
"It's either go shopping or we go to the Mirai Tiem-Line!," Pan said.  
  
"Oh fine! I'd get blamed if I let all of you go to a different time, so let's go, galz.," Trunks sighed.  
  
Marron, Pan and Bra giggles all the way to the mall.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Did anyone see that coming? I can't believe I did that!! Oh well, please gimme good reviews! ^_^ THANK YOU! 


	3. A Day at the Mall, Who's that New Girl?

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ/GT, I wouldn't be writing this. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ Thanks to my 2 reviewers! If it wasn't for Aruba, this chapter wouldn't be made. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Chapter Three: A Day at The Mall, Who's that New Girl? ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Trunks looked exactly like a girl. He walked and even talked like a girl, only because he didn't want to be caught.  
  
"Hey, we have to give, HER a name!," Bra said.  
  
"What do you have in mind?," Marron smirked.  
  
"Tr- I mean, girl, what do you wanna be named?," Pan asked.  
  
"I was thinking, Vivian;" Trunks blushed.  
  
Marron, Pan, Bra, and Goten looked at Trunks who was blushing rapidly, and they all burst out laughing.  
  
"VIVIAN!!!!!!!," Bra yelled still laughing.  
  
"What?! Would you rather I be Elle?," Trunks insisted.  
  
They all looked at him, and then burst out laughing more.  
  
"How long have you been thinking this?!," Pan laughed.  
  
"...........................," Trunks, ummmm, silenced I guess.  
  
"Elle is good, OH MY GOSH!!! YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING LEGALLY BLONDE!!!!," Marron laughed.  
  
"Ok then, I'm Elle Bulvata Briefs!," Trunks said. (I won't be putting as Trunks said anymore, he's Elle now! Oops, I mean, SHE. LOL)  
  
"Bulvata?," Bra asked.  
  
"Bulma and Vegeta together;" Elle said.  
  
"Oh! Wow Tru-, I mean, Elle! You're good at names!," Marron said almost blushing.  
  
"Marron, can I see you for a second?," Bra said pulling Marron away so no one could hear their conversation.  
  
"You like my brother? Don't you?," Bra asked.  
  
"I don't know Bra, I halfly do, and I halfly don't. I mean, doesn't he like Pan?," Marron said looking down.  
  
"Yeah, he and Pan just started dating, but I don't think they'll stay together long. The ages are, not right, and Trunks blushed around you a lot. So don't worry!," Bra said.  
  
"I still don't know Bra. Maybe I should go out with Uub;" Marron thought.  
  
"Um, Marron. I never told you this, but Pan likes him too!," Bra said.  
  
"Oh. Well, I have a chance with both of them then!," Marron said.  
  
"No, you have a chance with Trunks!," Bra said.  
  
"Thanks Bra. I'm glad you're on my side!," Marron said.  
  
"What are friends for?," Bra smiled.  
  
Bra and Marron went back to the others. But them someone from Trunks' school came up to Elle.  
  
"Hey gorgeous! Wanna check out a movie with me?," Hojo said.  
  
Trunks HATED this guy. He's the only reason he's dating Pan. Trunks kinda likes Pan, but mostly as a friend.  
  
'I miss my old Trunks, or should I say Elle. This is so confusing. But funny!,' Pan thought.  
  
'Spoiled brat. Bra, you can do this though! Just act as her friend! ACT!!!! I'm a great acctress! This is tearing me to pieces! I could just about go to SSJ just looking at her! Must....keep...cool,' Bra thought.  
  
'Marron sure is beautiful. Man!! What am I thinking?! Pan is MY girl!! Gotta stay focased (sorry for spelling errors),' Elle thought.  
  
"Well?," Hojo asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask Marron, hot stuff? I'm busy!," Elle said sticking 'her' nose up in the air.  
  
"So Marron? Wanna see a movie?," Hojo asked. Marron looked pretty hurt with Elle saying that.  
  
"I'd more than love to, Hojo;" Marron said almost bursting into tears.  
  
"Great, so, I'll meet you in the front of the mall at, oh say, 6:30 t'night?," Hojo asked.  
  
"Perfect," Marron said kissing Hojo on the cheek. Elle looked like 'her' parents had just died. Pan was worried by Elle's look, seeing that TRUNKS belonged to her.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Sorry for a short chappie! I'm actually having writer's block. Ugh. Oh well, I'll need more enspirering reviews to keep me going. NO BAD REVIEWS ACCEPTED!!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!!! 


	4. Emotions Going Haywire

Disclaimer: Don't own anime, you can't sue me, hahaha. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ Thanks to all of your inspiring reviews! But mostly, Aruba! Otherwise I would've eventually deleted this story!!! SERIOUSLY!! So thanks Aruba! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Chapter Four: Emotions Run Haywire ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ Elle's P.O.V.  
  
How could she say yes to that guy!! Marron, I wish you liked me instead.  
  
I then looked at Pan, who saw me looking at Marron, she looked hurt. Sure, Pan's awesome! But, it's weird now that Marron's getting with someone. This is all messed up.  
  
I just wish I could say how much I cared for Marron, but I also cared a lot for Pan, since I got to know the girl behind the mask. She's fun, pretty, sweet, kind, sometimes bratty, but she's cool. Then Marron's sweet, generous, drop-dead gorgeous, fun, the kindest of all, and is very intelligent. If only she were smart enough to see through me. Oh man!!! This skirt is itchy!!!! I WANNA BE TRUNKS AGAIN!  
  
Pan's P.O.V.  
  
Trunks is looking at Marron again!! I almost feel tears welling up now! I CAN'T CRY!!! Ugh!! Why doesn't Trunks see the real feelings I have for him?! Oh, here comes Uub! He's so nice! Oh my gosh! I didn't just think that, did I?! DO I LIKE UUB INSTEAD OF TRUNKS?! This is all messed up.  
  
I looked at Marron, she looks aweful being asked out by Hojo! I think it's time I made up my mind about Trunks, to keep him, or to dump him. He keeps looking at her!!! That's it!! I LIKE UUB!!  
  
Bra's P.O.V.  
  
Is Pan looking at Uub a lot, or is it me?! Hmmmmmmm, I wonder if she likes Uub, and not Trunks! It's pretty obvious what's going on! I think it's time Trunks came back, and we kick Elle outta here. I then pulled Trunks ALL the way back home, don't you just love flying?!  
  
"Trunks! Clean yourself up! You like Marron! And she likes you!," I said.  
  
"Bra, whats gotten into you?! You know I like Pan!," my stupid git of a brother protested.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!! SHE'S 14 YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU!!!," I yelled.  
  
"Fine, I do like Marron, ok!! Happy now?," he said.  
  
"I'm VERY satisfyed. Don't worry about Panny-chan, she likes Uub! Did you see how she was looking at him?!," I laughed.  
  
"Yeah;" Trunks laughed. Then Trunks went out of the room to make himself, well, Trunks again! I'm such a good little sister! Oh, I hope he doesn't miss that CD I crushed of his for revenge!! Then I heard Trunks yell something like, "BRA!!!!!!!! MY CD!!!!!!!!" I sweatdropped. I think he REALLY misses it!! I giggled.  
  
Marron's P.O.V.  
  
I said, "Good bye," and walked away from my friends. I hate Hojo. I sighed. Can Trunks see that I like him?! But no, he loves Pan! It's always Pan this, and Pan that! PAN EVERYTHING!!!!!! It makes me sick thinking he's dating a 14 year old. He's way older than her!!!!! I tried to hold my tears back, but they eventually came out, slow, but still did. My life is a mess.  
  
If I were never born, this place would be better off. That's it!!! Like Mom said, I should start my own life! I'm going to move far away from here! To, ummmmmm, AMERICA!!!! I got Goten to fly me home. As he left I ran into my room, and started planning how and when I would leave.  
  
Trunks' P.O.V.  
  
It's good to be me! I hope when I dump Pan, she's not going to feel bad. I sighed. Dumping girls is my least favorite subject. I wonder where Marron is. She has VERY little Ki, but usually I can feel it if she's near. I sighed again. I bet she went home already. Just my luck. I get out of the girl wardrobe, and now she's gone!! I hope she's not falling for Hojo. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
A/N: Yup, writer's block again! Oh well. Good reviews cheer me up! lol. So what'll happen to Marron now? I don't know! I need more reviews for the next chappie! See ya then! L8erz. ~_^ 


End file.
